ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lineage Chronicle
An old chronicle of elven houses found in the Iron Stylus library. It is a long and tedious tome that details prominent family members, events they were tied to, and the lineage they traced over the years. It seems to stop a few generations before the year 4E 102 and is therefore not completely up to date. Excerpts :The House of Helmgar rose to prominence shortly after Aethelvad I, known as the Conqueror, set his claim to the lands and valleys of Atheldael in the year 3E 200. House Helmgar, led by Reynard Helmgar and his two sons, Eregar and Ralf, was amongst Athelvad’s many Elvedel supporters during the time, and proved loyal during the ensuing civil war. They were granted the ruined tower at An Rath for service to the throne after Reynard died at the Battle of Dwarrowden in the year 3E 224. The tower was shortly expanded into a keep, cementing a foothold over the mountain pass that was near impossible to take through physical means. Construction of the keep, built atop the site of an old stronghold from the War of Ashes, is said to have unearthed ancient artefacts leftover from the time during its construction, though what those artefacts may have been was kept close to chest, and no records exist of their benefit or lack thereof to the Helmgar family. What is known is that Eregar Helmgar, the oldest son, henceforth bore a black blade he claimed had been granted to him by the spirits of the world. The sword was passed down through generations and remains an heirloom of the house to this day. :Eregar married Eva of House Oakley, and they had a son Owyn who died during the Battle of Fort Vhale. Inheritance passed to the sons of Ralf, but all three died under unknown circumstances at a young age. Their younger sister, Crynn, the only remaining heir, was given lordship of the keep, and became the first female Earl of Atheldael. Though she married thrice, she never accepted replacement of her household name and remained a Helmgar until her death. Two of her sons died in their infancy, and she was ultimately succeeded by her own daughter, Cinnia who continued her mother’s insistence on maintaining the family name. Cinnia was succeeded by her son Bevan, who was succeeded by Iden and Irven, twin brothers that shared the seat. With the realm in a time of peace, the influence of House Helmgar, who had always thrived in war, waned. '' :''By 3E 722, during the time of Brenten Helmgar, Iden’s eldest son, the lands owned by the house had diminished to a small area around Firewood Falls and the valley at its base. Brenten, who was infamously paranoid, had foolishly traded away much of his family’s holdings in favour of amassing a larger standing military, causing House Helmgar to fall on hard times during the Golden Age of the Elven Empire. The military diminished upon Brenten’s death, but the wealth of the family did not return. When Axios landed at the mouth of the Andrel, Eregar Helmgar the Second marched south with his few remaining men, and many died at the Battle of Kingslake. Their assistance in the war did return House Helmgar to some of its former fame, though this time it was due to the bloody ruthlessness with which Eregar II slaughtered the enemies of the empire during the defensive retreat. Eregar II fell at Erinfjell Pass, and his few remaining followers returned home, bearing the black blade with them, granting it to Medredydd Helmgar, father of Murtagh Helmgar, who they would come to call the Brutal for his fighting near Eboncaer in the year 3E 1253 against Axios expeditionary forces. Category:Literature